


Rainy Night Secrets

by Itachis_girl77



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachis_girl77/pseuds/Itachis_girl77
Summary: After the stress of a long day, a long drive home turns in to something unexpected.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Rainy Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Itachis_girl77. Long time reader, first time writer. I hope you enjoy this little story that came out of nowhere!! It demanded to be written! Thank you to Moonlady9 for the help and encouragement to make this come to life!! I very excited and nervous!  
> Feed back is appreciated!!!

Rainy Night Secrets

By Itachis_girl77

Author’s note: Hey hey!! This is my first time ever writing fanfic!!! I have been an avid reader for years. I hope you all enjoy it!!! This was inspired by the song, “All I want to do is make love to you” by Heart.

Special Thanks to Moonlady9 for all the help and editing!! You made me feel confident enough to want to see this through.

It’s a rainy night…….how cliche. At least that’s what I tell myself as I’m driving down the highway. I’m on my way home from the office. The rain is relentless, making it hard to see the car in front of me. Traffic is moving slower than usual. Figures. I just want to go home and curl up on the couch with a good book and a hot cup of tea, wondering if my husband is already home or if he will have another late night.

Thinking of my husband, I recall the conversation from earlier today. I know he means well and wouldn’t do anything to hurt my feelings on purpose, but this conversation is one we’ve been having a little too much recently with minimal results. 

When we got married 5 years ago, we had everything planned out. Get married, buy a house with the white picket fence, finish our schooling, get the perfect jobs that we worked so hard in college for, and have children. We had decided we wanted three, maybe four. He comes from a big family, and well, I am a pediatric surgeon. I absolutely love kids!! 

Unfortunately for us, the odds of us getting pregnant were not turning out to be in our favor. After trying for the last year with no results, we decided to both get tested. Come to find out, because of the long and exhausting hours my husband puts in at the office, his lack of sleep and having a low testosterone count, he is not producing enough active sperm. I can't blame him. And I don’t. Sasuke is a good man and does what he thinks is necessary to provide for us. He is the CEO of the Uchiha trading corp. I do agree that he spends way too many hours at the office. Sometimes he's there all hours of the night. Although, I would be a hypocrite if I said I was any better. Between my internship and getting my residency, I have spent my fair share of nights away from home. 

Anyways, I’m getting off topic. I’m mad because I’m on this stupid road, in the stupid rain, trying to get home, and thinking about the implications of not being able to conceive. Yes, that is the reason I’m stressed out so much and my shoulders feel like I have two rocks sitting on either side of my neck. 

All of a sudden my phone starts ringing. I look at it like someone is reading my mind since I see that Sasuke is calling. It's his office number. This is not a good sign. I already know what he’s going to say and I can feel the vein in my forehead pulsing. I slide my finger across the screen and it connects to the bluetooth. I hear his breathing on the other end. 

“Hello, love,” I say with the sweetest voice I can muster even though my head feels like it’s going to explode. 

“Hn,” is what I get in return. 

Then, before I can make a comment on the absurdity of the “grunts” his family chooses to communicate with, he says, “Are you on your way home?” 

Just to be difficult, I reply with my own, “Hn.” I swear I can hear his eyes roll.  
He says, “I won't be home until late again.” This time, I’m sure he can hear my eyes roll. 

“How late?” I ask. There's a minute pause, I’m sure he's looking at his office clock. I can picture him at his desk, running his hands through his jet black, spiky hair. Soon, there's a long sigh from the other end. 

“I will be here for another three or four hours. We closed a huge deal today with the Hyuga and there are quite a few stipulations to go over before the final paperwork can be signed”. 

This time, it's me that gives the long sigh. “Well, I guess there is nothing to be done. Did you at least get to eat this time?” Again, there is a pause, I can hear things shuffling around in the background. 

Finally he says, “ Hn, the dobe just ran out to grab us something”. 

Well, at least his work wife takes care to feed him! That's what I refer to Naruto as. We all grew up and went to school together. We were both surprised that he went for business when we were picking our majors. It was probably the best decision he made. Turns out, he's highly skilled with handling clients and getting deals signed. It doesn't hurt when my husband is a little bit of a stick in the mud when dealing with strangers. I also have a feeling this deal was made possible because of Naruto and Hinata dating. But we won't mention that until the final papers are signed.

As I'm driving, the windshield wipers are going at top speed, I see something coming up on the side of the road. As I look closer, I can make out the figure of a person. I pass by the person and all of a sudden, I tell Sasuke that I need to go. Not urgently, but with enough emphasis in my voice to let him know that I’m concentrating on something. 

“Hn” is my response. I tell him that I love him and not to work too hard, to which I hear his infamous snort. He tells me he’ll be home as soon as he can and if either of us have any energy left, we will try again. 

Dont get me wrong, I love having sex with my husband. It's just with him not being home and both of us working long hours and the thought that we are doing it for an outcome, sometimes the “spark” just isn't there and it feels more like a chore. I try to sound as excited as I can without sounding exasperated. This day just needs to end. 

I hang up the phone and turn back to see that the shadow of a person is well behind me. I don't know what I'm thinking. I know very well not to pick up hitchhikers. I read the stories, see the news articles about the woman who was trying to be nice and ended up at the backend of an alley shot or stabbed or raped or all of the above. So why, am I seriously thinking about asking this person if they need a ride? 

Have I finally lost my mind? Worked myself stupid? Sleep deprived?  
I can tell by the silhouette that it's a man. Which you would think would be the first red flag. What am I doing? 

I am not a weak woman by any means, but still, I find myself pulling over to the side of the road and slowly bring the car to a stop. I wait with bated breath as he approaches the car. The rain is pelting my windshield and I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now. It appears he doesn't have anything with him other than the clothes on his back. Not even a jacket or sweatshirt! Okay, this should be red light number two. No belongings. 

Where is he coming from? Where is he going? Why doesn't he at least have a jacket or a hoodie to pull over his head? 

He stops and turns his head. I roll down my window as much as I’m willing because of the rain getting into the car and raise my voice and ask, “ Do you need a ride?'' 

He turns around all the way, and with the headlights shining right in his face, my breath catches. 

He is possibly one of the most handsome men I have ever seen in my life. And that's saying something since I am married to a man that has a family that could put any magazine model to shame. But this man, there was something different. He has this shock of white/grey hair. Not because of age, but just a natural color? It is hard to tell with how wet it is. It looked like it would be spikey when dry, but maybe I’m just thinking about how I would like it.

Wait, what?!?! 

And his eyes. His eyes are the darkest color grey they could be without being black. Almost like graphite. His left eye has a scar from forehead to cheek. It was hard to see because of the light. He looked at me with the most intense look I have ever experienced. I couldn't read it. Was it confusion? Or maybe planning my demise? My husband is not an easy person to read, but I think we’ve been together long enough that I have learned how to read him over the years. But this? I don’t know if I feel like I’m flattered (WHAT?!), or just plain scared.

Again, what am I doing?

He startles me out of my head when he starts to move towards the passenger door. 

I start to sweat a little, thinking, What did I just get myself into? 

The door clicks open and he leans down into the car. I’m holding my breath at this point, because I don't know if this is the last thing I'm gonna see. 

He keeps his intense stare on me as he opens his mouth, and— Oh, is that a beauty mark? 

And as gentlemanly as an almost drowned man could be, says, “Yes, that would be much appreciated.” 

I blink. I blink again and then swallow. I just nod my head. I can’t think of anything to say. I am completely stunned. The sound of the door being closed snaps me out of my stupor. I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. He settles in the seat and puts his seatbelt on. I keep my eyes on the road. I am afraid to make eye contact with him. 

After an awkward moment, I clear my throat and croak out, “Where are you headed?” 

He turns to me, and with a smile that could melt the panties off a snake, and a voice that is smooth like dripping melted chocolate, says, “Just drive.”

Have you ever had an experience, where you just went with the flow. No questions, no worries, no anything? I don't know what came over me at that moment, or the moments that followed, but for the rest of my life, I will never forget that man. I didn't even get his name...

We drive for what feels like hours. Nothing but the rain pounding the windshield and the tires on the road is heard. We never exchange names, or any kind of information that you would normally share with someone you meet for the first time. As time goes on, I start to get tired. Not the tired you get after a twelve hour shift, the kind of tired that settles in your bones. It hangs over you like a heavy blanket. 

Since he didn't give me a destination, I pull into this little motel that we had passed at some point during our little drive. I figured if he didn't have a place to stay, I would go one step further and get him a room. Don't ask me why. It's almost like someone else took over my body. 

I enter the lobby and pay for one room. I don’t think too much of it, I went in by myself, so the desk person didn’t think I was some sort of hooker or prostitute. I come out and motion for him to get out of the car. He does and follows me to the motel door. I open and enter the room with him slowly walking in behind me. When I turn around, my breath catches at what my eyes are met with. 

He stands there, with water dripping off of his body and clothes. I follow one raindrop that starts at his chin and slowly makes its way down his neck. I watch it with the utmost fascination as it makes its way down his pulse and finally disappears into the collar of his shirt. When I look up to make eye contact, my knees almost buckle from the force and weight of his stare. Still unreadable, but a shimmer of something. Something I haven't seen in a long time. Something that makes my insides clench and a shiver run up my spine. Desperation. Desire. Longing. 

I don't know what happened to this man. What his circumstances are. Why I came across him. All I know, was in that minute, I just let go...nothing mattered. No one mattered. The only thing in that moment was us.

Neither one of us says a word. We just approach each other slowly. Cautiously, afraid one might scare the other. There is a question in his eyes and the same question must be in mine, because the next moment, we are kissing. Not just any kiss. It is a slow, light brushing of the lips. A question. Looking for confirmation. Acceptance. As soon as those things are answered, it still doesn’t turn fast or rushed. It keeps going. A little more pressure; a little more suction. 

Slowly, my hand comes to his face, tracing everything. His eyebrows, his scar, his jawline, his neck. At the same time, he steps closer and slowly drags his fingers up my side, starting at my hip. He lightly grazes the underneath of my breast and I exhale into his mouth while his other hand comes up from behind and buries itself in my hair at the base of my neck. He tugs a little to better his angle and I moan into his mouth. This seems to make him happy. I can feel him smile into the kiss and this makes me happy. He slides his tongue across my top lip, a silent question for me to let him in. 

I hesitate just for a moment and then open my mouth to accept his tongue and when it wraps around mine, I am completely lost. I completely give in to the feeling. The feeling of his tongue, the feeling of his much bigger frame, the feeling of being slowly pushed backwards. 

I question myself at that moment. What am I doing? What of my marriage? What about my husband? Why am I doing this? I love my husband dearly. I have never strayed. Never wanted to, so why now? Why with this stranger? 

Suddenly I feel my back hit the door. I’m jolted out of my thoughts just in time to feel his hands slide down my sides, my hips, and to the back of my thighs. His hands are strong. They are a little rough, calloused. I’ve never thought about hands before. Sasuke’s hands are smooth. Well manicured. He's an office worker. He grew up with money and maids. So a rough, calloused hand on my smooth thighs is new and I feel myself getting aroused. 

As he lifts me, my back touches the door and his hands slip under my thighs and he starts squeezing and caressing. A small gasp escapes me as I can now feel him completely against me. He is kissing my neck, licking behind my ear, and tracing his tongue down my jugular. He reaches the juncture that rests between my neck and shoulder, lightly suckles and then uses his teeth to barely nip the skin. It's like he knows. Knows I have someone to go home to. But it doesn't deter him from what it is that he wants.

He's not pushy, not restraining, but he obviously knows what he wants and how to get it. I tilt my head to the side to give him more access. I am absolutely basking in the treatment he is giving me. I feel myself growing so wet and he hasn't even touched me yet. Just the thought is enough to elicit another breathy moan from me. 

He continues his intentions, slips a hand between us and slowly, fingers ghosting along my inner thighs to my dripping nether lips. The little piece of material meant to cover hardly does its job. I hold him to me. I can't believe I’m doing this, but I’m getting wetter knowing I shouldn't. He moves the now drenched material to the side and traces my hole, then up to my clit, and then down again. I’m almost panting, almost, but then he stops and looks me in the eyes. 

Direct eye contact. Graphite eyes meet mine and I know what he's asking. I return the look. Just as determined. We don't speak. 

Slowly, I pull him to me by the hair at the back of his head, tilt it just a little and whisper in his ear, “Take me.”

Those must have been the words he was waiting for. He rips the fabric of my underwear and plunges two fingers in. I throw my head back and let out the neediest moan I think I have ever made. It feels so good. He is skilled. He is pumping in and out of me, curling his fingers in just the right way to hit that one spot that has me digging my nails into his shoulders. He hisses, but does not complain. He keeps going until I am writhing against him and moving my hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. I think he can tell I’m getting close. 

*******  
I feel that she’s getting close. I can feel her walls flutter around my fingers as I piston them in and out of her tight, wet hole. I know she is married. I saw the huge rock on her finger, but she has, for whatever reason, decided to be here with me, and I’m going to make sure it's worth it! She tears me out of my thoughts when I feel her clamp down on my fingers, walls pulsing, as she buries her face in my neck and moans to the point of breathlessness. I hold her in place. I’m not ready to let go yet. I remove my fingers and bring them to eye level with us both. She's staring at me hazily, but before I move to put my fingers in my mouth to lick them clean, she grabs my wrist and licks right up the middle of my palm before bringing my pointer and middle finger to her mouth and sucking them both in at the same time. As she does this, she moans around my fingers.

At first, I’m taken back. I wasn't expecting her to do that! I’m not shocked, per say, but surprised. After a few seconds, my fingers in her mouth, along with her moans, sends a lightning bolt straight to my cock. 

“Fuck,” is the only word I can get out. 

All of sudden, she is pushing me backwards, tearing clothes off both of us as we move. My shirt is first. Then hers. Then her bra, and lastly, as my legs hit the back of the bed, she is wrenching at my belt and zipper, until my pants are around my ankles. I’m not sure what the fuck is happening, but holy hell, I’m in for the ride!!!! 

As soon as my pants are down on the floor, she's on her knees. I look down at her with wide eyes as she is pulling my boxers down to let my cock spring free. I take a breath. That was all I got. One breath. Now moving out of pure lust, she wastes no time in taking my cock, heavy and hot in her hand, and licking from balls to tip, before wrapping her tongue around my girthy head and taking me inch by inch until she can’t. 

Again, the only thing I can say is, “Fuck!” 

She takes this as her cue and starts to bob her head up and down, while using her tongue to slither back and forth along my head and shaft. My shaft is long, so she wraps her tiny hands around what she can’t fit into her mouth. 

This woman is a whirlwind! 

I thread my fingers through her hair, so I can take some control back. As soon as I do, she moans around my shaft and I almost lose it.

I weave my fingers through her hair and pull her back so I can look her in the eyes. What I see makes me gasp! She is absolutely gorgeous. I knew that the moment she rolled her window down, but at this moment, she is possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. With that thought, I want to see if I can make her dishevelment look any better. I pull her up and turn her around abruptly, so her back is up against my chest. I put my hand at the back of her head and used a little force to bend her over the bed. She happily obliges. As soon as I have her where I want her, I grab both her wrists and hold them in one hand behind her back while sinking to my knees.

*****  
I’m trying to peer over my shoulder after he bent me over, but he disappears below my ass cheeks. A sudden jolt goes straight to my cunt as soon as I feel his tongue circle around my pearl. I suck in a breath and hear him chuckle. The sound alone could probably make me cum, but that thought goes out as soon as his tongue slides between my nether lips and he sucks around my clit. I toss my head back and forth; with my hands being held, there is only so much I can do. It feels like forever, I am getting sensitive and can’t take it anymore. For the second time that night, I speak. 

The word, “Please,” spills from my lips like a mantra.

I feel him move from behind to stand. Feeling like he is coming to the end of his rope, I prepare myself as best as I can. Before I know it, he thrusts forward and is buried balls deep. I cry out in bliss! He is pleasingly large! 

To finally have that space filled that felt so empty before, was bliss. After letting each other adjust, he starts slow. Long, steady strokes. He wants to make sure I feel every inch of him. I’m squirming, panting, enjoying, but I need more. I feel him pick up his pace and his thrusts become shorter but deeper. He must be getting tired of holding my arms because he releases them. They fall limply to my side at first, but after the blood returns, I maneuver myself where I could grip and push back against him. 

******  
If she continues like this, I’m not going to last. I want to get one more orgasm out of her. I want to feel her cum around my cock. Before she can get comfortable with the position, I grab her around the waist and lift her up, still being seated inside her. She gives a little whimper, and make her straddle me while sitting on the edge of the bed, with her back pressed up against my chest. Her whimper turns into a low moan. As soon as we’re adjusted, I start with a quick and brutal pace.

******  
I’m running out of energy, being stretched so deliciously and feeling him hit every sweet spot inside me, so I lean my head back against his shoulder and relinquish control. He lifts and lowers me to his pace and speed. I can feel how close he is. So close. 

He speeds up and whispers into my ear, in a rough, gravely voice, “Cum for me.” And I throw my head back and scream. 

I see stars and feel every muscle in my body contract. I have never experienced anything quite like it. I can feel his cum leak out of me, around his cock that is still pistoning in and out of me trying to reach his limit. He rides out my orgasm as it must have hit him full force. His balls are so tight against my body, when I scream out my end, he lets loose. He spills rope after rope of thick seed into me. 

As we both come down from our highs, we collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily. I am a puddle of mush and he is really in no better condition, but he has enough strength to pick us both up and lay us down with our heads on the pillows. I am the first to pass out. I don’t know when he fell asleep. 

A few hours later, I awake. I feel groggy, but my body is free of all tension. I start to stretch, when I feel something behind me. At first, I hazily think it’s Sasuke. I smile to myself, until the images from last night start to make their way through my hazy brain. I freeze. It dawns on me that it is not Sasuke laying next to me. I feel the mysterious man shift, and I hold my breath, still trying to come to grips with what had happened. 

When he finally settles back into sleep, I slowly remove myself from the bed. Looking at the clock, it is three a.m. Cursing myself, I quickly grab my clothes, use the bathroom, dress and quietly make my way out of the room and to my car. Once inside, I take a second to think. 

Was Sasuke home? Had he tried to contact me? I grab my phone and turn it on. One missed call and one text message. I hold my breath and open the text. It was at one in the morning from Sasuke. 

Are you awake?

I don’t bother checking the phone call, figuring it is also him, but knowing he won’t leave a message. I let go of the breath I was holding. If I play this right, Sasuke will just assume I went home and passed out. If he is home when I get there, I will just tell him I got called back to the hospital for an emergency. I feel guilty for sleeping with that man, but something inside of me wouldn't let me feel horrible about it. Maybe it was the fact that we never shared names? It was one night of passion and no attachments. I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. I start the car and pull away from the motel. 

I never look back.


End file.
